The End
by Nightside25
Summary: This is if the final battle in BD didn't end happily. Sad version. This is the first 'battle' scene I've ever written, so it's not great, but the majority of the story is just to set the scene for the last several sentences. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The End

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and all that jazz; I'm just playing with them. ;)

Summary:This is if the final battle in BD didn't end happily. Sad version. This is the first 'battle' scene I've ever written, so it's not great, but the majority of the story is just to set the scene for the last several sentences. Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

.

.

I looked over at my daughter atop of Jake, the two of them ready to take flight at a moments notice. It seemed so silly now, the fuss I'd made about her being nicknamed for a sea monster. It didn't matter; nothing mattered, as long as she lived. My time with her and Edward had been all to short, but I would sacrifice my happiness, my heaven on earth, gladly, if it meant she would live. That was all that mattered now.

I reluctantly brought my attention back to the proceedings. I needed to focus now more than ever; Jane had already begun her attack of my shield. So far so good, it was holding and didn't seem like it would snap back any time soon.

She screeched with rage at her futile attempts to get past my shield. I couldn't help a smug smile, no matter how immature that might be. Her brother Alec reached over to calm her; then focused his attention in our direction.

"Edward? Is he attacking?" I asked. I had no way of knowing if my shield was holding his power back.

"Yes, he is, but it takes several seconds to work." As he answered, I saw a pale mist rising towards us. Benjamin saw it to and tried to blow it away with fierce winds. The mist was unaffected. Next he tried ripping a gorge between our party and the mist; it merely floated over it; but he did manage to get the attention of the three Volturi huddled in conversation. They turned and stared in shocked awe, their jaws dropping. Then as the mist continued it's slow crawl towards us, it hit my shield; it seemed to stop; then slowly started creeping up and around, trying to find a way through. Alec's confidence wavered. He'd obviously never been thwarted before, and he was becoming visibly shaken. The mist now showed the extent of my shield; there were several gasps of amazement and a few "Way to go Bella's!" Edward stared at me in awe, so did the Volturi.

After a moment, Caius's hanging jaw snapped shut and he pressed his lips together in a hard line, obviously annoyed. He turned sharply back to Aro. "Well?! Let us finish our deliberations, brother." They returned to their circle to deliberate.

I could still feel Chelsea trying to break our relationships, Jane's impertinent stabbing, and the numbing taste of Alec's mist; but none got past my shield.

"This is it," Edward said tersely a few moments later.

The Volturi broke from their circle and turned back to face us. Marcus looked as bored as ever, Caius angry and smug, Aro, actually managed to look apologetic as well as disappointed.

"Let us vote," he said.

Caius, "Destroy them all," his vote really wasn't surprising.

Marcus, "I do not believe destroying them is necessary at this time. We can return and reevaluate that decision at a later date should the need arise." His voice was as soft and uncaring as a light breeze.

Aro, "Well, I suppose that makes mine the deciding vote then." Aro paused and sent an agonized look towards Carlisle. "I am truly and sincerely sorry it has come to this my old friend…." He turned back to the others after glancing solemnly at Edward and me. Carlisle's face was rigid. Edward snarled.

"I vote," Aro paused as if truly regretting what he was about to say; and causing a snarl to rip through my throat; "that they … must be destroyed." The sentence hung heavy in the air; there was no sound at all other than the heartbeats of Nessie and the wolves; not even a bird. But it only lasted a moment.

Several things then happened at once, and a blur of actions ensued. Demitri started to charge me at the same time that Edward rushed to counter him. Tanya raced towards Caius, determined to avenge her sister Irina. Kate, Garret, and Vladimir went for the witch twins; Kate's skin sparking brighter than I'd ever seen when we'd practiced. Heidi tried to surprise Carlisle, but he, Rosalie, and Esme jumped her as she got near them. Emmett cut off Felix as he too made a dash towards me.

With a symphony of howls and snarls, the wolves attacked. Jacob paused in the chaos for a brief moment and whined his misery at leaving us before quickly turning and running with Nessie safe on his back, for the forest. I couldn't spare my concentration to watch them go, but in my peripheral vision I saw that two wolves broke off and followed them, guarding Jacob's flanks. I thought it looked like Quil and Embry, but from where I stood I couldn't be sure. I felt a wave of gratitude and assumed that Sam had given the order to make sure that Jacob and Nessie got away.

I checked to make sure that Sam was still within my shield; it was proving vastly difficult with all the fighting to cover the right people; when I noticed with horror that he was down, along with at least two of the younger wolves. Their life lights had vanished from my senses, and Sam's was barely lit. I choked back a cry only to find that my vampire family was falling as well.

Even though the Volturi were being taken down; some of the younger wolves had managed to take out the wives, and snap off some pieces of Marcus before getting killed themselves; so were we.

Vladimir was pulling Alec to pieces, while Kate and Garrett were having difficulty getting close enough to take out Jane; but Jane could only concentrate on torturing one at a time, so they were making some headway. I tried to once again encompass them in my shield. Kate was so consumed with rage that the electricity was crackling and sparking several feet out from her body now; intent on taking out Jane. Jane was screaming in pain and rage, but still managed to use her ability on them sporadically as my shield fluctuated around them, trying to keep in only allies.

Maggie ran from Siobhan's side towards Chelsea, who was now cowering behind the fight, attempting to hide. Siobhan chased after Maggie, followed closely by Liam; but they are cut down by Felix who has momentarily evaded Emmett. Maggie, oblivious to what has just happened behind her, dashes and weaves in and out of the fighting tackling Chelsea. After a few terse seconds of scraping around, she is joined by two wolves.

Felix is immediately taken back on by Emmett, whose enraged cries would terrify me if I didn't know he was on my side. I notice in nearly the same instant what Emmett has already seen. Rosalie's down, and her life light promptly winks out of existence.

Pain grips me, squeezing my insides, choking me, 'Am I to lose everyone?'

Everything is happening so fast, only seconds, maybe minutes have gone by. Edward is still locked in a deadly dance with Demitri. Apparently we underestimated the Volturi's guard; they're better trained than we could have imagined.

Jane is now dead, I'm sure, but so is Garrett, Stephan also, but he seems to have taken at least one of the guards with him. Senna and Heidi are also down. Carlisle and Esme don't look so good, their life lights are weak, especially Esme's. Eleazar and Seth have ripped Renata, Aro's personal shield, to pieces and are starting towards Aro's fleeing back. Several wolves, Sam among them, are also giving chase.

Tanya is still struggling with Caius, artfully dodging his flame thrower, but getting in some good swipes where she can.

Kate sneaks up behind Caius, sending electric shock waves rolling over his ancient body just as he turns in her direction and fires his flame thrower. Kate's ashes in less than a second; with a high pained, shocked, and enraged shriek, Tanya deals the final killing blow to Caius.

The flames however, are spreading.

The wolves have chewed up a few more of the guard, but more of them have fallen as well; some will never rise again.

Zafrina and Benjamin are doing their best to protect me, but the last of the guards are persistent in there pursuit of my demise. I feel as well as hear the clash of Emmett and Felix as they continue to wrestle.

The flames from the irate flame thrower have spread; fallen comrades and enemies alike are being consumed by the flames. Those who aren't fighting are trying to pull the unconscious ones away from the flames so they don't burn as well as the dead. Esme is holding Rose's limp body, shaking and rocking.

Demitri and Felix both break from their fighting partners and make a charge towards me; or so I thought. They scramble with Zafrina and Benjamin. Edward and Emmett jump them from behind, followed closely by Tanya. They all look the worse for wear. I jump back several paces quickly, getting out of the way. Several of the wolves are circling too, but they can't interfere for uncertainty of who they'd be attacking. A sickening deafening crack makes its way to me.

Edward's life light is flickering dangerously low. Benjamin's winks out, followed closely by his mate's and Zafrina's. Felix is down; Emmett finally managed to get in the killing blow, it seems. To my horror, I watch as Edward falls a fraction of a second later. My scream never makes to my lips; Demitri turns to me and crushes my neck and shoves his fist through my gut. I fall to the ground next to Edward.

I hear the sound of wolves' jaws snapping, but can't see them.

My shield hasn't completely failed yet, I try to keep it around Emmett's flickering life light, as well as the others that haven't fallen yet. To my vague surprise, Demitri falls on my other side; he's dead; I must have missed Emmett killing him. Horror grips me yet again as I see Felix rise up behind Emmett. I try to scream, to warn him, but I'm too late. Felix attacks with his final breath, and takes Emmett with him; I see them tumble backwards, away from us. Emmett's light flickers once, and then dies.

I hear a scream, I think, I can't tell.

Edward is lying to my right; we weren't quite dead just yet. He gazes into my eyes, and with the last of our strength, we reach for each others hands. In the chaos and bloodshed around me I am at peace looking in his eyes.

I feel my love for our daughter fill my heart, and I will it to her; I will that she would feel my love for her wherever she was.

Edward and I are unaware any more of our surroundings, only of each other and the love in our eyes for one another. He whispers "I love you." I try to tell him with my eyes, I can't speak. The fire consumes all around us now, but we don't even notice while we burn. We just stare into each others eyes, at peace in our love for each other, till the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The End – Epilogue – Part One

Note: I didn't intend on writing any more to this originally, but I decided to try and tie up some loose ends; and maybe give it a slightly less depressing mood (since I haven't finished part two yet, though, I can't say for sure.)

"Alice? Alice?!!!" Jasper screamed, rushing to her side and wrapping his arms protectively around her; she had suddenly frozen mid-step, trance-like, paler than ever, her eyes staring wider than he'd ever seen, her face a perfect mask of absolute horror. "What's happened?! Alice?! Please answer me!!!" He begged, tensed for the worst.

Alice crumpled in his arms after a brief moment, and her body shook violently with her tearless sobs. "Alice? Alice, sweetheart? What's happened? What did you see, honey?" Jasper crooned softly, trying to soothe her, and attempting to keep the panic out of his own voice. He could feel the desolation in her mood, and wrapped her in a warm wave of calm and comfort in an effort to console her apparent grief at what ever she'd just seen.

She pressed her face into his chest holding him close; after several long moments she peeked up at his face, her somber expression sending a fresh wave of sheer panic through him; then so softly that he almost couldn't hear, she whispered, "We're too late." Then she pressed her face once more into his chest, shaking again despite the waves of comfort he kept rolling over her.

Kachiri insisted on coming with them as they journeyed back to Forks. It had been several hours after Alice's vision before she could tell them what had happened. Who had died, and who had survived the bloody battle. "The Volturi are gone," she whispered. "Demitri is dead; it's safe for us to go back." She'd had to pause every now and then before she could continue, and would only whisper; as if afraid saying it any louder would make it real, but that if she was quiet, or didn't hear it aloud, maybe it would just be a bad dream she could wake up from.

"Marcus was the only one of the Volturi to survive; Leah was going in for the kill when Sam ordered her to stand down. He was the only one to have voted not to kill the Cullens…" her voice broke on saying their name. "…so Sam decided to let him keep his life for the time being.

"He left for Volturi with Vladimir after putting himself back together. Apparently Marcus had voted on not destroying his kingdom way back then as well; so after a long discussion they decided to go back to Italy together."

Another pause, "Carlisle and Esme made it, though just barely. Rose," her voice cracked again, "and Emmett are dead." A few more silent sobs, "As are…" she gasped for breath, "Edward and Bella." She could barely get out their names. They had to stop as a fresh wave of sobs overtook Alice and her legs gave out from beneath her.

As grief ridden as he was as well, Jasper did his best to control his own emotions so he could comfort his wife; trying not to let her feel his distress through the calming loving warmth he kept her wrapped in.

Once they'd started again, she turned to Kachiri, "Zafrina and Senna didn't make it either. They died trying to protect Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Who else?" Jasper gently probed when Alice didn't continue for several moments.

"Tanya, survived, but she's still healing; one of the guards tore her apart pretty bad."

Alice was quiet again for a while. Jasper was about to prod for further information when she continued.

"Kate and Garrett didn't make it." Her voice had taken on a hollow quality. "He'd just decided to stay with her too." She said even quieter.

Jasper tried to put more calm and love into the protective cloud of emotions he was enveloping Alice in as he felt her despair.

"Most of the new young wolves were killed; they didn't have a chance against a trained guard; along with Collin, Jared, and Brady; but they did a good bit of damage themselves," she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Stephan, Vladimir's friend, was killed. Siobhan and Liam, from the Irish coven were too. Their newest addition, Maggie, survived though. So did Eleazar and Carmen from Denali. It was close though, it took Eleazar a while to recover."

"Amun and Kebi left before the fighting started, so did Alistair, so they're fine." She spat out, not hiding her contempt. "Benjamin and Tia stayed, though," her voice softened, "but they didn't make it." They traveled for a while in silence before she continued.

"Eleazar, Tanya, and Carmen are heading back for Denali to grieve for Irina and Kate once they finish recovering; though I do see Tanya joining us sometime soon.

"Maggie's decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme."

"Us?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. We'll rejoin Carlisle and Esme."

"But what about…?" Jasper left his sentence hanging.

"They'll be joining us in our search."

"Oh."

Kachiri hadn't said a word, and they continued in silence for the rest of their journey north.

Part Two:

Carlisle had to do triage every day at the hospital, but this was so much worse. He cared for everyone here like family. No strangers. He felt numb as he looked over the wounded and broken; Esme was doing what she could to help, but she wasn't professionally trained, though she had picked up a lot from him and Edward over the years. A fresh wave of pain ripped through his chest as he thought of Edward; his first, his friend, his confidant, his brother in some ways, and his son in so many others. Newly wed to his love forever Bella; only a newborn herself… He had to stop thinking about this or he was going to be overcome with his grief and he couldn't afford that now; there were too many injured to treat to break down now. There'd be time for that later. So with tremendous effort, he pushed his pain and loss to the back of his mind and concentrated on his work.


	3. Chapter 3

The End – Epilogue

Part Two

Note: Haha! Sorry ya'll! I accidentally uploaded the wrong version of part one and didn't realize I still had the first paragraph of part two on there!

.

.

Carlisle had to do triage every day at the hospital, but this was so much worse. He cared for everyone here like family. No strangers. He felt numb as he looked over the wounded and broken; Esme was doing what she could to help, but she wasn't professionally trained, though she had picked up a lot from him and Edward over the years. A fresh wave of pain ripped through his chest as he thought of Edward; his first, his friend, his confidant, his brother in some ways, and his son in so many others. Newly wed to his love forever Bella; only a newborn herself… He had to stop thinking about them or he was going to be overcome with his grief and he couldn't afford that now; there were too many injured to treat to break down now. There'd be time for that later. So with tremendous effort, he pushed his pain and loss to the back of his mind and tried to concentrate on his work.

It had been nearly impossible to keep going once he'd heard Esme's wails of pain at the loss of their 'children'; but once he'd helped her manage to get the initial shock under control, his training had kicked in and he'd put on his doctor persona once again.

He examined the scene with a cursory glance, looking for the survivors with the most desperate wounds first; trying as hard as he could not to give in to the overwhelming grief as he saw where the charred remains of his family lay. Sam was a broken and bloody mess, but after getting checked over he insisted that Carlisle tend the others first. As there were several others in immediate need as well, Carlisle merely nodded after a moment and continued on to the next patient.

Every now and then he would pass Esme and he would touch her arm in an attempt to offer some comfort as they exchanged deep panging looks.

The wolves quick healing was both a blessing and a curse. Those that hadn't received lethal blows stopped bleeding before it caused too much blood loss, but the broken bones were knitting together all wrong; some of them while still protruding through major organs, and knitting to random other bones in their effort to heal quickly. He would have to re-brake them and put them back together properly before they could heal right; and no amount of morphine was going to help some of them. The phasing was going to be a problem too; he needed to treat them now in their wolf forms, but they needed to heal in people form; it was going to be very tricky; and it was going to be a very, very long night.

Many of the 'surviving' vampires still needed to be put back together as well, so they could heal. Esme, Carmen, Maggie, and the least injured of the wolves were helping to find, identify, and put into piles their various allies that weren't totally lost; but only when they could be momentarily spared from medic duties.

As the snow started to fall more heavily, it helped to smother the raging flames that continued to lick at the forests edges.

"Ready?" Esme asked Carlisle softly. He was sitting at the dining room table of their house, staring randomly into space. The last three days had passed in a blurry haze. Alice and Jasper had returned only the morning previously. Alice's eyes had been as vacant as he now felt.

He'd been the one to finally call Charlie and Renee to tell them about Bella. His voice had sounded hollow even to himself. Understandably, they hadn't reacted well. Charlie was furious and was, according to Alice's visions, considering involving the FBI; but he hadn't decided anything for certain, mostly he was grieving. He'd known something strange was going on, but whatever it was involved Nessie, and he wanted to see her again, so he probably wouldn't do anything; not just yet anyway.

Renee had been very upset, but couldn't make it to the service due to another one of Phil's injuries.

Carlisle jumped in sudden alarm as a cell phone on the table unexpectedly rang. Alice was beside it before the first ring finished. "I can't see who's calling, which gives me a pretty good idea of who it is." Her soft voice trilled as she answered the phone. "Jake?" short pause, "No. They didn't." A dark haunting look flashed across her lovely face.

Even without hearing the other side of the conversation he could guess what Jacob had asked.

"The memorials are today … No, down at La Push …. This afternoon … Yes, Carlisle and Esme are ok, we'll be there… No, they didn't either….We'll discuss it afterwards… I know."

She hung up, and answered the unasked questions. "Jacob's heading back now; he'll try to make it in time for the memorials. He and Nes' are safe. He wanted to know who…" she broke off for a moment, having to compose herself, "…and who didn't." Her eyes were large with the pain and grief of what she'd meant to say, she didn't have to finish for him to understand.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. Alice? Jasper?" Carlisle answered Esme's question.

"Yes, we're ready too. It's a not for a few more hours though, should we wait for Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea; he'll probably need some clothes." Esme answered thoughtfully.

Maggie stayed behind when they left later for the services as she was still new to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and didn't trust herself to be around so many people just yet.

They drove slowly the short way down to La Push. In honor of those who had given their lives, werewolf and vampire, the council had decided to have a memorial built near the beach atop of one of the high cliffs. The memorial would have all of the names of those lost carved on it; a reminder of their unlikely allegiance and the sacrifices on both sides.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper had already made markers for Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and their friends and placed them near the river behind their home. Esme had built a small garden to surround them; a small tribute. Their houses however, were left untouched.

Long into the night after the memorial service, and after Carlisle had checked on his patients, Jacob and Nessie followed them back to the house.

"So what are we going to do? Ya know, about Nessie?" Jacob asked, obviously tired, but still sounding worried. Nessie was sleeping curled up in his lap.* They still had to find out anything they could about Nessie's future, if that was possible.

"I still have several patients healing over at the reservation, but they should be fine in a little over a week." Carlisle answered him, looking to Jacob a whole lot older than the twenty – three years he'd died at. "After I'm certain that they'll be fine we'll leave for South America. I suppose in about ten days…" he was cut off by Alice coming down the staircase.

"Twelve days, Tanya will be here by then; she'll come with us." She looked like a ghost of her former bubbly self, Jacob thought.

Kachiri had agreed to guide them in their quest as best she was able, but had left earlier, not being comfortable staying where she had lost her sisters any longer; they'd meet up with her later.

"Then what?" Jacob asked.

"We'll do what we were going to do before all this started." Carlisle tried to paste on a semi pleasant face for Jacob's benefit, but he didn't doubt that he saw through it. "Pursue those legends about people like Nessie; see if we can't turn up anything."

Jacob nodded solemnly and looked down at Nes', she'd had a hard day, having to run with him all the way from Mexico in such a short time, so they could make it to the memorial services; seeing Charlie and how upset he was, and finding out that her parents and aunt and uncle were never coming back. He was filled with sorrow remembering when she asked him by touching his face and showing him what she wanted when they got back, 'Where's mommy and daddy?' He'd stared at her for a moment then sent a frantic look at Carlisle. She didn't understand at first, she'd thought it was a game, 'maybe she had to find them?' It had broken his heart to watch her squirm out of his arms and run through the house, then to and through her parents cottage looking for them when he told her as softly as he could, 'There not coming back, honey. They can't come back.' She'd finally walked slowly back to him after looking everywhere she could think of, looking the picture of sorrow and sadness, her huge watering eyes staring at him with silent horror, the beginning of realization that it wasn't a game, she really would never see them again. She'd stopped right in front of him, looked up, and whispered 'I can't find them.' Then the torrent of tears came flowing down her face and he'd picked her up and let her cry herself to sleep. She was tossing now, having a nightmare probably, he held her closer and rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her.

Charlie almost hadn't let him take her back, but Jake had managed to put him at some ease by promising him that he wouldn't leave her. As if he ever would, he'd thought, especially now when she needed him more than ever.

Carlisle's prediction of when the last of the wolves would be healed was right on target. Ten days later they were preparing for their upcoming journey packing their hiking gear and double checking to make sure they had necessary provisions for Jacob and Nessie. Maggie was nearly Alice's size, so she used her spare equipment, and Alice had already bought and packed gear for Tanya when she arrived.

Two days later, "She's here!" Alice's voice called down the stairs. Jake was already in the living room with Nessie so he answered the door before Tanya even knocked.

"Oh! Hi, I thought I smelled dog," she said without any heat and the hint of a smile.

"Get used to it bloodsucker," Jake smiled back.

"Use to it? Why would I need to do that?"

Just then Carlisle came around the door, "Tanya, good to see you again."

"Hi Carlisle, I was wondering," she was cut off.

"Of course you can stay with us Tanya, any time, you know that. We'll be leaving tonight though, but we've already got a bag packed for you."

"How did you…?"

"Alice."

"Ha-ha! Right, Alice, how could I forget?" Tanya laughed. "Where are we headed?"

"South America; Edward," Carlisle sucked in his breath at the name, then quickly composed himself, "had met someone down there whose people had legends about people like Nessie. We're going to see if we can find out anything, about her possible future." His eyes darkened as he finished and glanced over at Nessie now playing with Jake in the living room.

"Ah."

"Of course we would never just assume that you would join our little quest. I was going to ask you. You don't have to," now it Tanya's turn to interrupt.

"Of course I'm coming! I could use something to do anyway…" her voice trailed off, and turned her eyes to stare at the carpet, sadness twisting her features.

"We'd love to have you," Esme's gentle voice floated over to them as she approached. "Now you should check your bag and make sure Alice and I didn't forget anything, dear."

As twilight set in, they left the house; some of them perhaps, for the last time.

"We'll be keeping to the back roads and forests," Carlisle said as they started. Carlisle and the other Cullens had no intention of coming back any time soon.

Depending on what they found out about Nessie's immediate future, assuming she could come back, the current plan was to let her visit with Charlie when Jacob came back to visit his family and pack.

So as the dusk set in dark and damp, the little hodgepodge party left on their quest, wondering if they might find some healing for the past, some hope for the future; some of them never to return, or at least not for a few centuries.

.

.

.

* - To keep this from being so creepy, I'm going with 'my' definition of the whole 'impression' thing. That is to say that my very first impression (sorry ) of impression was actually something quite different from what the 'storyteller' meant it to be, though by the time I finished reading the books, and read some of the comments from the darksiders, I realized my first impression was inaccurate of what SM had intended. So to keep myself from being traumatized, I blocked that from my mind and stuck with 'my' version; I'll try to explain it here.

Impression is not sexual. Impression is a realization or even a recognition. When people see that other person for the first time, what happens is they realize instantly that that person is their soul mate. In some cases, maybe they are recognizing each other from a previous lifetime. When they realize or recognize, as the case may be, they form an instant unbreakable bond with that person. Now, this bond does include love, platonic love, respectful love, brotherly love, and sometimes with some persons, it can lead to the realization of sexual love. Example: Sam and Emily; when they saw each other their instant bond was so deep, and they'd never felt anything that deep or any connection that solid before, they mistook it for 'love at first sight.' They did love each other, and it grew into sexual love (obviously there was instant sexual attraction, but something entirely different), but that is not what it started as. Now we know that he was already 'in love' with Leah, but if you read Memya's 'Leah's story' (email me for links), it says, and I believe it, that their love was only a thing of teenage passion, a crush, intense, yes, but not as deep as it could be (I think I got that right). Now in there case, Sam and Emily were both legal aged consenting adults, and ONLY when that is the case (I choose to believe) does the couple sometimes become involved and have the relationship grow into sexual love and marry and all that. Soul mates do not always marry. Sometimes your soul mate is your sister, your brother, your best friend, who you love, but you don't marry, you don't have sexual feelings for. I choose to believe that when Clare and Quil, or Clare anyway, is older, and when Nes is older, it is very possible that they will just be bff's with Quil and Jacob, respectfully. They may even fall in love with other people and get married to other people. However, it is doubtful that they will marry anyone else, even if they only ever love each other like family, you see, in marriage, your spouse comes first, but with 'imprinted' couples, their 'imprintee' always comes first, so that would make things complicated. Their partners would have to be extremely understanding. So right now, while their 'imprintees' are so young, all they have is over protective, friendly, brotherly, respectful love for them. Nothing inappropriate. It is possible that they might (once old enough only) become attracted to one another and form sexual love, but I think the younger one would have to start having those feelings first for the older one to get them at all. Then since they already have a deep unbreakable bond, it would only make it stronger, and well, like it said in the book, 'they'd be perfect for each other.' Hopefully I explained that well enough, I'm not always very good at explaining; but I know some people (IMW) think that Jake got the short end of the stick, and I'm just saying that if we pretend it's not what 'she' said it was, it's not quite so bad. (Not that there is anything wrong with complaining about it, but my including it in my story of them upset some people and I just wanted to let them know that I prefer not to see it that way.)

Does that make any sense?


End file.
